Large-scale systems represented by the cloud have been operated in recent years. In a data center, for example, systems are operated on a multitude of physical servers, or a virtual machine is operated on a physical server and systems are operated on the virtual machine. A large-scale system such as those described above is made up of a multitude of components including hardware for each server and various types of software operating on the server.
In order to efficiently operate such large-scale systems, open source software (OSS) that achieves automation of an operation control procedure for components that constitute the system has been developed. A software that achieves automation of operation control uses scripts. The software achieves the automation of the operation control procedure using templates. The template includes configuration information related to the components of a system. For example, the template includes scripts used for making various settings related to the components and for operations including starting and stopping. The “template” is called differently according to the software and may be called a “manifest”, a “recipe”, a “pattern”, or the like. The software that achieves the automation of the operation control describes a script used for each of different operation procedures in a template that matches an applicable system and executes the corresponding script according to the situation, thereby achieving automation of the operation.
Achieving automation of the operation control procedure requires that a template that suits a combination of pieces of software to be operated on the applicable system be prepared in advance. It may, however, be difficult to prepare a template with which operation is guaranteed on the applicable system. Combinations of components that make up a system are varied. To prepare a script that allows actual system components to operate correctly is time-consuming and the resultant prepared script often does not work properly.
Known techniques aim to reduce a burden on script preparation. In one known technique, for example, the script for software included in templates used in an existing system is stored and carried over for use in preparing a new template used in a new system. In another known technique, a script is generated from a policy description and, in still another known technique, a script is generated from a configuration of a job program used in a job system (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-227855
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-021111
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-060035
The known technique that carries over the script used in the existing system can use the stored script if the new system uses software with a version number identical to the software with the version number of the existing system. If the new system uses software different from the software of the existing system or uses the same software as the software of the existing system, but with a version number different from the version number of the software of the existing system, the script for the new system is prepared by carrying over the script for another product or another version number. A specific portion or portions of the carried-over script to be corrected is, however, unknown and there is a case in which the prepared script doesn't operate correctly.
Alternatively, the known techniques of preparing the script from the policy description and the job program configuration require that scripts compatible with the policy description and the job program, respectively, be stored in advance and There is a case in which a script compatible with the new system is not generated successfully.